Best of Me
by Hannya
Summary: Possible answer to Severitus challenge. A simple charmed birth certificate has kept a secret no one living could have guessed. Now that the charms broken, how is Harry going to break it to his real father- Snape? a/n: Draco has appeared
1. Have you looked in your attic today?

Best of Me  
  
Hannya  
  
Disclaimer: Fanfiction. Fanfiction. Fans don't own jack. Therefore I, as a fanfiction author, own nothing. Especially Harry Potter and Co. See? Simple.  
  
Warning: Um, I'm a huge DracoxHarry shipper so don't be too surprised later if Snape is facing the possibility of his favorite student as his son- in-law. In other words, beware the slash monster. Oh, and I have no idea who to pair Snape up with so suggestions are greatly appreciated and eagerly awaited.  
  
A/N: Did I mention I need someone to pair with Snape? I did? Okay, then, um, I was thinking about submitting this in response to the Severitus Challenge but I have no clue about the rules. Anyone wants help me out? Please?  
  
This chapter isn't really funny as it's just a set up for the rest of the story. In other words, the future chapters shouldn't be quite so...blah. Hopefully.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It's amazing that he'd never needed it before. Of course, I he had than maybe he wouldn't be losing what little mind he had left after his life as Boy Who Survived trying to find on little piece of paper.  
  
Harry Potter ran a dusty hand through glassy wayward locks and sat down with a thud on the grubby attic floor. As a seeker, he could catch a Snitch before the other team had even scored so you'd think that would be quite a bit more difficult than trying to find one's own birth certificate in a small attic. Wrong. The green-eyed Gryffindor gave a self-deprecating smile as his Quiddittch musings brought to mind another Seeker. Draco Malfoy would have an absolute field day with this one; Golden Boy brought low by one bloody muggle document. At least his Slytherin counterpart would never know about this failure as the mere thought of getting his hundred galleon pair of imported dragon hide shoes setting foot in a dirty muggle room would cause the tall blond to shudder in horror. Almost worth it, really.  
  
But, back to the birth certificate. His birth certificate because despite everyone in the wizarding world recognizing him on site, the muggle world demanded documentation of his existence before they agreed to hand over his drivers license although that seemed to be a mixed blessing. Thanks to the broken down unidentifiable car that Aunt Marge had 'gifted' them with (all hopes being that Harry would drive it and immediately expire in a horrific highway accident) the teen had a tiny amount of freedom, transportation that wouldn't get him in trouble with the Ministry, and, unfortunately, a truckload of errands that he could now do for his poor overburdened family. But, if he was away from home then they couldn't use him a punching bag and all around scapegoat.  
  
Still sitting morosely amongst the towering city of unmarked cardboard boxes and shadowy toys of Dudley's childhood, Harry briefly wondered it his Aunt and Uncle had simply burned the precious document. But, no, then they could never be rid of him since he'd have no way to get a job and leave. Confident now that his proof of living was somewhere nearby, the smudge-covered wizarding savior stifled a dust provoked cough and allowed his famed green gaze to sweep over the room once again..  
  
.And stopped as something shimmered from a dark corner near the back. Curious but trying desperately not to get his hopes up, the lanky teen stood slowly and carefully made his way towards the origin of the shimmer, absently brushing off his jeans as he went.  
  
Sure enough, stuck between two boxes full of schoolbooks that his cousin had never really used, his birth certificate came free with a tug that landed him back on that famous arse with a short but heart felt curse. And, once the cloud of debris his fall had given birth too settled, the boy in question grabbed a relatively clean corner of his oversized gray t- shirt and attempted to clear his lenses enough that he could read the document he'd unearthed.  
  
It appeared, for all intents and purposes, quite Muggle and average. Except, of course, for the tell tale gleam that hinted at it's less than mundane beginnings. Curious to see what his Wizard's birth certificate must look like under the careful illusion it bore, the orphan slunk quickly as he could down the stairs and to his room.  
  
A few minutes and one loose floor board later and he was muttering the revealing charm under his breath and tapping the paper, excitement and a strange sensation of foreboding whirling in his stomach as the wizard document slowly emerged from the dreary hospital document.  
  
It was mesmerizing, as most wizarding papers are, the lettering, intricate and the animated seal of authenticity, a phoenix burning and rising, as beautiful as Dumbledore's own. So entranced with the magical parchment, Harry nearly missed the words it bore completely.  
  
Harold James.. Evans? Okay, that's not right. Evan's was his mother and Aunt Petunia's maiden name but she'd been married to his father when she'd given birth to him, hadn't she? Despite himself, his eyes continued on, morbidly curious to see what else this all-important piece of paper would reveal.  
  
And wished he hadn't. Not only did the bloody thing reinforce that his mother had NOT been married to his father at his birth, his father hadn't even been his father.  
  
Vaguely aware that he was in a mild form of shock, dull forest eyes stared at the 'Severus Snape' staring back from where 'James Potter' should have been.  
  
His father was Snape.  
  
His potions Professor had knocked up his mum.  
  
Half his genetic material had been donated by the most abhorrent teacher to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts with his greasy presence.  
  
Once again, Harry James Po-uh, Evans/Snape found himself sitting on the floor of his muggle relations attic, and silently wondering what he had done in a past life to deserve this kind of karma. Out loud, he merely let out a weary, "Bloody hell," and made a wistful wish for one of Madam Pomphrey's headache potions. He could feel a migraine coming on.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N. Sorry if it's a little choppy but I had to get the idea down. Eesh, now I don't even know if I should continue.  
  
But, if I do, here's a quick summary of Chappie2:  
  
Harry decides that living with a Deatheater/Spy for Voldemort is preferable to the Dursleys and plots.  
  
The Potions master learns that he knocked up Harry's mum.  
  
We learn that the Potions master has a weird sense of humor as far as house- elf names go. 


	2. Snape watches Disney movieswho knew?

Best of Me  
  
Hannya  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I own nothing. You can tell because Chamber of Secrets wasn't rated NC-17 and didn't include any naked mud wrestling during the Quidditch game. Glad to clear that up for everybody.  
  
Warning: Harry might be OOC but it kinda depends on how you interpret it and everything, Snape will definitely be OOC; don't know about the house elves.er. OOC, alright? And slash (although that shouldn't show up until *checks story outline* chapter four. But then I'm running with it! Mwahaha!).  
  
A/N: Wow, you guys, I mean, wow. I thought, since chapter one was my least favorite chapter it wouldn't get much feedback but all you reviewers are so nice and helpful! So, thanks to everyone who clued me in to the Severitus Challenge rules and any and all suggestions for Snape snogging partners. I think it's between Remus, Sirius, or Hermione now so, please, help me narrow it down!  
  
Oh, and thanks for pointing out a bunch of stuff I need to correct. Really, I mean it, if no one tells me when I screw up then I began to think I'm omniscient and.um, never mind.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Driver's license forgotten, Harry sat in his horror induced shock and tried desperately to resume some semblance of a normal thought process. Okay, so, he had noticed that he no longer looked like a James clone but the greasy hair he'd just attributed to puberty! So maybe his hair wasn't quite as bad as Snape's but the thought that one day it might be was almost enough to make the young wizard hunt down the Dark Lord himself and demand to be killed successfully this time.  
  
A little frown formed between to dark arched eyebrows as he quickly came to terms with the new information. After all, he was the child who had to adjust to being not only a wizard but a ridiculously famous wizard almost as soon as he'd been told. Snape as his father should be easy. The aforementioned frown slowly relaxed as the Slytherin portion of his mind quickly supplied the benefits to being the Potions Master's spawn.  
  
If he had a parent still alive (general nastiness of said parent notwithstanding), he shouldn't have to live with the Dursleys. No more blaming everything from bad weather to expired milk on him just so they had an excuse to release their aggression and own vindictive natures on him. He wouldn't be locked in cupboards and starved for inhuman amounts of time although, the Gryffindor inside him pointed out, he might be blown up or poisoned instead but, after the worst summer of his short life, Harry James Evans was willing to risk it!  
  
Mind already formulating an explanation note to Dumbledore, the green- eyed son of a Deatheater tucked the precious document into the back pocket of his jeans and began packing, one question nagging on his consciousness.  
  
If he was Snape's offspring, why the bloody hell was he so rotten at Potions?!!  
  
Meanwhile, an unsuspecting Potions Master was lurking around the dungeons of Snape Manor, checking his ingredient stores and generally being less sour and bitter with no children to ruin his perfectly good day. Little devils..  
  
Noting that his rat liver stock was low and suppressing a shudder at the memory of when he'd attempted to harvest his own, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Greasy made a quick note on a small bit of parchment that had the list of other ingredients that were running out and headed back up the stairs to his above ground floors. After all, it was an appropriately overcast day for shopping in Knockturn Ally and he shouldn't run into any students as the few who ventured there quickly found themselves distracted by bigger problems than running into a teacher.  
  
Snape smirked happily at the thought of taking his entire first year potions class to Knockturn Ally and casually misplacing them. It would make the year go by quicker.. Sadly, his happy jaunt was killed before it had begun as a house elf leeched onto his pant leg before the dungeon door could even swing closed ominously. Grimacing slightly at the pitch of the wailing creature, the former Deatheater decided to see what had upset his servant so much.  
  
"Dopey? Is there a reason you're crying all over my pants?" Yes, he wore pants. Comfortable worn tan slacks with a lumpy black sweater for warmth in the cold confines of his dung-er, storage room. After all, with no students to terrify he could lose the black menace look and wear something that didn't come with a draft, muggle-made or not.  
  
The sobs merely increased in volume at his inquiry and the bulging eyes were now fountaining tears as Dopey choked out, "Dopey could not stop him, Sir! Young Sir was quite insistent, Sir!"  
  
He separated the poor thing from his comfy pants with a frown and surprisingly gentle hands before asking another question. "'Young Sir?'? What-"  
  
"Hello, Professor," A disgustingly cheerful and unfortunately familiar voice interrupted, drifting over from one of the tall-backed green chairs near the fireplace, lit despite the time of year. With a compulsive few steps, he could easily see Harry Potter, uncharacteristic smirk (that reminded him unnervingly of his own) firmly in place. So, really, he shouldn't have been terribly surprised with what the imp decided to tell him next.  
  
"Or, rather, Dad."  
  
Two hovering house elves, Grumpy and Sleepy, were almost crushed as the previously imposing Potions Master hit the floor in a dead faint, just feet from his son.  
  
TBC..  
  
I know it was short but I was running out of time before work. Forgive me? Anyway, to make up for it, here's a quick look at chapter 3's summary:  
  
-living arrangements discussed -Necessary secrets revealed and previously revealed secrets are explained -fluffy bonding time  
  
Anyway, if Harry seems OOC, which he is btw, it's because as his features have slowly been changing the dark side, er, his Slytherin side has become more prominent as well. Mwahahaha! Oh well, I'll explain later.  
  
Oh, and I'll also hopefully be able to fix my previous mistakes by talking my way out of them in chappie 3.  
  
With that said and done, here are the thanks!  
  
Reviewer: Tanku! I need as much encouragement as I can get! gaimanamckean@hotmail.com: Thanks for the advice, I appreciate it a lot. I promise to further expand on Harry's shock (or I could just say he lost it when he found out his parentage) and am counting a vote in Lupin's favor for ya. Emma: THANKS! I had no clue what the ages were so now I can hopefully talk my way out of it later. Probably something about the stupid Dursleys getting him a hardship liscense. Do they have those in England? Hmm. Eternal Sailor Mercury: See! New chappie! BTW, Mercury was always my fav. Sailor Scout as well. Aniwda: The 7 dwarves! Get it! Um, okay, my humor is sad. Thanks for reviewing anyway! Snapefan51: "*rubs hands evily* Just wait, it'll be even more fun when he wakes up. Setsuri: Thank you, now I absolutely have to write Snape with a warped sense of humor. This should be fun! Aeryn Alexander: Ya know, it might be interesting to write Draco and Harry setting up Hermione with Snape. *marks your vote under Hermione on chart titled 'Possible Future Snogging Partners for Snape* Abby: Thanks, it's reviews like this that drive me guiltily back to the computer. Elvenfairie: Look, I updated quickly! This is so new for me.. Soccerstar3000: Tanku! I'll write as fast as my little hands can manage. TanisaFryre: Damn your name sounds familiar. So, either you review a lot or I read your stuff everywhere. Either way, you rock! Yannside: Very very grateful for the link, it helped bunches. Starheart20: And another vote for Hermione, thanks! Lady FoxFire: Oh, that's going to be fun to explain! Whitethorn: You'll see.*evil laughter* Lei Dumbledore: Thanks so much for the clue in on Severitus challenge. BTW, I kept thinking that was a guy but Severitus is a She! Weird, ne? Bramblersose: *glomps* Yeah! Another Slash shipper! So, I put a vote in for both Remus and Lupin, maybe you'll beat out the Hermione/Snape guys. Patchfire: You guys are so nice, helping my poor uninformed self. Thankyou! Lee Lee Potter: And even more chapters to come, it's looking like. I dunno, but with nice reviewers like all of you I'm going to drag this one out for a while, it looks like. Sara: No problem! Fire fox: Updated the next day, not bad if I do say so myself. Okay, it's kind of short but.oh well 


	3. For such a nice old guy, Dumbledore's a ...

Best of Me  
  
Hannya  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I own nothing. You can tell because Chamber of Secrets wasn't rated NC-17 and didn't include any naked mud wrestling during the Quidditch game. Glad to clear that up for everybody.  
  
Warning: Harry might be OOC but it kinda depends on how you interpret it and everything, Snape will definitely be OOC; don't know about the house elves.er. OOC, alright? And slash (although that shouldn't show up until *checks story outline* chapter four. But then I'm running with it! Mwahaha!).  
  
A/N: Okay, you reviewers rock! I'll have more praise for you at the bottom and I took everybody's helpful comments and I hope I covered my as-uh, most of my errors in this chapter. Anyway, the votes are practically even on Snape's future significant other between Hermione, Remus, and Sirius. It would be wrong to just make it some kind of freakish foursome, wouldn't it? Damn.  
  
Oh, I'm noticing that my grasp of spelling and grammar are sadly lacking sooooo...anyone wanna be my beta? Please?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER Three  
  
"Honestly, you'd think *I'd* be the one freaking out about all this, "an amused voice floated through the layers of fog still clouding the astute potions master's mind. Okay, he was lying down which was good since he was still mostly unconscious. Severus mentally gave 10 points to Slytherin for his own ability to be sarcastic without even being awake. Now, besides the lying down and unconscious part it seem that someone (probably Doc) had applied a cold compress. Good house elf. Alright, now, why he had fainted. Not that he fainted, of course. Scary intimidating Death Eater spies do *not* faint. He blacked out and now he wanted to remember why. Oh, of course, the Potter brat and something about-  
  
Consciousness and his memory hit him at the same time and the usually cold and composed man jackknifed to a sitting position, compress flying and narrowly missing a stately and appropriately dim lamp. Then, stunning his newly discovered son with his rhetoric, "Y-you! I- she- he-"  
  
Harry surreptitiously checked the floor for a sudden temperature drop. Severus Snape was stuttering so it only served to reason that Hell had frozen over. With a shrug at the carpet's general refusal to acknowledge the rules of God and Man, Harry turned back to his estranged parent and attempted to translate the pronouns-only babble. "Oh, yeah, here." The younger Snape (although technically his name was Evans but, eh, whatever) pulled the slightly rumpled shimmery birth certificate from the back pocket of his jean and thrust it towards the elder. "Proof. I found it this morning in my Aunt's attic.  
  
Quieted temporarily, the professor carefully examined the wizarding document. The burning phoenix seal gave him a sympathetic glance before burning into life giving ashes once again. Appropriate as they were both falling to pieces.  
  
Okay, warning, it gets pretty fluffy here for a while so forgive me if it sucks. I'm not a very mushy person  
  
Raw black eyes looked up from the paper only to fall on the child he'd despised for so long; the child that was, in fact, his own. And, now unhindered by the memory of his old rival and his features stamped on the younger generation, he could see that the boy who lived was looking less like a Potter clone and more like some perfect balance between himself and Lily. The eyes, of course, were hers and mother and son were alone in the world to have been graced with that unique shade. But the hair, the inky black impossible to tame was most definitely his. Why else would he keep it so oiled and weighed down?  
  
Besides that, however, you couldn't tell just from looking at the young wizarding savior just whose child he was. Everything from his eyebrows (thick like his but arched like hers) to his build (Lily's delicacy and his underlying wiry muscle) was such an even mixture of their genes that he looked, uniquely, like Harry.  
  
Snape scowled. It felt as though Harry had always looked as he appeared now but reasoning got together with memory and insisted that at the end of the term he could have still passed as James with colored contacts.  
  
The sharp verdant eyes in question caught the scowl and the boy felt the need to explain, "My 15th birthday was a week ago and I've been, er, changing gradually ever since. It's unnerving but.it feels *right*."  
  
The mention of his birthday sent a bittersweet stab of emotion straight through the potion master's previously chilled heart. His birthday. The day of Harry's birth. He cased that, he and Lily, together, had made the amazing (except in Potions, unfortunately) boy who sat in a nearby chair allowing himself to be examined like a particularly complex spell, small smile desperately attempting to hide his anxiety.  
  
Elation warred with horrific apprehension and came to an uneasy standstill in the form of a rather chipper grimace on the poor man's face that, of course, Harry couldn't help but flinch from slightly.  
  
But it seemed like such a practiced gesture that the wizard still half laying on the couch couldn't help but feel his features rearrange themselves into a concerned frown. Somehow, in his careful observation of his previously unknown son, he'd missed the large and discolored bruise that decorated one high cheekbone. A cheekbone that was far too prominent as was every other visible bone on the boy. Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, looked on the edge of starvation and holding on with shaky fingertips.  
  
The efficient Professor made another appearance, effectively covering the panicked parent that threatened to mess up everything and quickly began barking orders to his dwarv-uh, house elves. "Sneezy, get young Harry (he couldn't call him Potter, now could he?) a bowl of the stew from last night and a large glass of milk. Nothing too hard on the stomach. Doc, a compress for that bruise." With the desperate eagerness ingrained in all house elves, they nearly tripped over one another in a rush to obey their master but the green-eyed youth barely noticed the commotion as he was involved in gaping like a goldfish at his professor turned father.  
  
"Why." He was going to ask why he was doing this, helping him because, although he had come to inform him that he was his son, he'd only really been seeking sanctuary from the Dursleys and not actually expecting to be accepted as family. Not after the Dursleys had made it clear he was unlovable and their own past history mucking up matters. The words drifted off at the concern in the shadowed eyes of the man who had previously lived to torment him. Eyes that had spit venom as easily as his biting words were now soft and almost desperately worried. And despite the voice in the boy's mind screaming that those emotions couldn't possibly be for him, he let the hope that had bubbled in his heart upon first seeing the blasted certificate carefully evolve into a tentative trust.  
  
(argh, sweet fluff, kill me now.)  
  
"Let us just get a few things straight. The East Wing is yours but the dungeons are entirely off limits because they double as my lab and you've blow up a few too many cauldrons to be anywhere near experimental potions. No flying unsupervised by either myself or one of the elves, you cannot borrow my car despite the fact that I do actually own one- Stop gaping, Harold, it's not *that* surprising-, and I am not, I repeat, NOT your 'old man'. Are we clear?" The new father managed a relatively stern voice that was completely ruined by the uncharacteristically gentle smile gracing his thin-lipped mouth.  
  
Eye's slightly glazed by the speech, Harry managed to mumble, "Not old enough to drive. I was going to get hardship license at the Dursleys but." He shrugged finally and broke into a sudden grin. They weren't the sort to do a cheerful, teary reunion (okay, maybe Harry was but this *was* Snape and he was quite happy with not pushing his luck right now) but this unspoken truce was a definite step in the right direction.  
  
As the older man motioned for one of the elves to show him where exactly the East Wing was, the Gryffindor finally noticed that instead of the pillow cases that he'd seen on Dobby and a few of the other elves, Snape's all wore outfits that looked vaguely like tiny butler costumes. Stunned, he didn't snap out of his muted staring until a never before heard self-deprecating chuckle drifted over and Harry lifted one expressive eyebrow in questioning.  
  
"My mother tried to free them after my father died but they refused to leave so they've been here working for room, board, and clothes ever since. Much like Malfoy's Dobby who, I believe, is now at Hogwarts?"  
  
Pleasure lit up the crayola green eyes as he nodded, both pleased with the free elves (as he was sure Hermione would be proud) and of the connection between his grandmother and himself. After a moment he remembered the elf who'd caught his attention the first time and moved to follow him to his new living arrangements. "Oh, and Harry?"  
  
The wild-haired one paused and looked expectantly at the man speaking to him. He didn't know if he could get over the usually grim adult no longer addressing him as 'Mr. Potter'. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"We'll discuss those bruises at dinner. Don't be late." The last sounded so much like the greasy git his father (his father! He had a father!) had been parading around as all these years that Harry almost snapped back in pure reflex but stopped as the older man's entire manor begged to be allowed to help him now that they knew of their connection.  
  
So, he smiled a reassuring smile and followed Happy up a set of winding stairs. He had some owls to send.  
  
  
  
The deeply ingrained annoyance in Severus Snape's personality was quickly overwhelming his newly developed 'softer' side that was due to the knowledge of Lily's and his own child being well and safe and at the family home where he belonged. The cause of the sudden comeback on the part of the eye tick? One twinkly-eyed Headmaster currently rambling in his fireplace.  
  
"Finally, Severus! I was wondering if the two of you would ever realize the truth!"  
  
The sound of grinding teeth was clearly audible over the crackling flames but the Potions master managed to unclench his jaw enough to get out, "That would have been a little difficult as he must have been under a powerful glamour from birth to look identical to Potter."  
  
A wisened gray head nodded, "True."  
  
"Oh, and he happens to be hideous at potions, cannot help but run into every dangerous situation with that ridiculous house bravery which brings me to the fact that he's the very image of a model Gryffindor. So, how exactly was I, the head of *Slytherin* house, supposed to come to the conclusion that he was my own offspring?!"  
  
The damned man simply smiled secretively and flickered out, effectively ending the conversation. Of course, it had served his purpose. He'd informed the Headmaster of Harry's whereabouts, parentage, and general health (about which he was quite upset seeing as it was Dumbledore who had placed him with those useless Muggles) and inreturn had learned that Harry had' been given permission to use magic over the summer, with the exception of anything that directly affected Muggles, over the summer so that he could keep up his Defense Against Dark Arts practice.  
  
Bashful politely informed him that dinner would be in an hour and Snape thanked him before giving the now Wizard-free fire a death glare. Well, it looked as if he was going to finally get to teach someone Defense Against Dark Arts after all.  
  
Damn Dumbledore.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Wow, I think that's one of my longest chapters ever..Anyway, if you liked it and want to encourage me to write faster, review! Look, everybody's doing it!  
  
Oh, summary for next chappie:  
  
-breakfast  
  
-more comparisons between Harry and his parents  
  
-discussing the Dursleys  
  
-Harry asks if his boyfriend can visit and Snape faints, er, blacks out for the second time.  
  
  
  
Thanks yous for:  
  
Unsigned person; jliles, tima, Whitethorn :D, Witchmaster (thanks for the decorating suggestions, I'll go into more detail next chap. Oh, and I know the Son of a Deatheater sounds like a curse, it was one of my more pathetic attempts at humor. Forgive me?), Saavik (explained except for the getting to snapes. I think it's going to be implied Knight Bus travel. Oh, I love MOM for Ministry of Magic. Mom! Get it! *laughs hysterically before stopping suddenly* nevermind.), Lee Lee Potter (I've tried to explain to my boss that fanfiction always comes first but.*sigh* ), Setsuri (don't worry, Slytherin! Harry should show up in the next chapter or so), snapefan51 (isn't he just!), Aeryn Alexander (don't kill me if he ends up with Black, k? I promise not to make it too detailed or mushy if it ends up like that!), WittchWay (cute name!), Pan (no problem), Littletiger (*sobs* I love David Eddings! And you compared me to him! You are wonderful! *cuddles her hard copies of everything he's ever written and cries tears of pure happiness*), TanisaFyre (we gotta stop meeting like this.wait, no we don't! Thanks for the Review and hurry with the next chappie of 'An End and a Beginning'! 'an author such as me'? Wow.that's so going in my LiveJournal.), unsigned person (Um, it's okay, I love you anyway? Besides, my story, my choice, go bug some abortionists or something), eudyptulaminor (thanks! Nice name, btw. What's it mean?), Minerva-Severus- Dumbledor (TANKU!), Lady Arwen (Yeah, I'm not a big Her/Snape fan but I'm open to suggestions), Gablock the Hated (so, another no for the hermione/snape/lupin/sirius foursome?), Ember of Fate (Oh yes, I love the Sevs too. Sevie-baby, it's just asking to be a cute pet name!), Loon (your vote has been counted, thanks for the review!), hermione1fanever (because I love notes! I ramble when I talk too. May you never get stuck in an elevator with me.), Marina ( I had a friend named Marina once.*hugs, sniffing at memories of the other bookworm* thanks, man!) Lady Foxfire (you want it, you got it.), Jacquie (ah, another slash bunny. Rock on.), Patchfire (I'm trying to avoid it, I swear. oh, and Draco should be here very very soon.), hermionegranger (how'd you bag that author name? You go!), ^_^ (tanku!), (gaimanamckean@hotmail.com) Thanks for the helpful advice and at this point, Harry is just grateful that he doesn't have to stay with the Dursleys. The shock that this is Snape probably won't hit till schools back in session., Emma (Did I explain away the age mix up? I sorry! Thank you for pointing that out) 


	4. Breakfast really is the most important m...

Best of Me: Chapter 4  
  
Hannya  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I own nothing. You can tell because Chamber of Secrets wasn't rated NC-17 and didn't include any naked mud wrestling during the Quidditch game. Glad to clear that up for everybody.  
  
Warning: Harry might be OOC but I blame the fact that they are going through a real emotional upheaval so neither are terribly, um, sensible. Oh, and the slash begins! Nothing graphic really as I'm keeping it clean for the kiddies. While it lasts.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! Work's been absolutely insane and then I knew what I wanted to do but I was kinda stuck. Forgive me!! Oh, and thanks to, um, Tidmag for the note on Harold. Don't worry, he'll go back to Harry I'm just using the name as an excuse to start breakfast conversation. Promise!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
Dull black eyes blearily focused on the youth who'd spoke, third cup of Merlin's House coffee paused centimeters away the Potions Master's mouth only to be placed back on the table. "What did you say?"  
  
  
  
It wasn't quite a question. Snape was nowhere near awake enough to form an actual inquiry but the boy seemed to understand either way. "My name. It's not 'Harold' It's *Harry*. You called me Harold yesterday."  
  
Severus took a long sip of the neglected coffee before addressing his son once more, " And who named you 'Harry'?" Hm, language skills improving. Goooood caffeine.  
  
The young wizard looked up from moving his eggs and sausage counter clockwise around his plate long enough to answer a bit hesitantly, " Er, my parents?"  
  
"And who am I?"  
  
Grass green eyes blinked blankly. "My...father?"  
  
At the admission, the estranged parent gave a graceful (especially for that early in the morning) nod. "Very good, Harold."  
  
The boy beamed.  
  
"Now eat your eggs."  
  
Ah, there's that grumbling he'd always associated with the mischievous Gryffindor. And so the meal continued, Harry's appetite and malnutrition warring with and defeating his nervousness at eating alone with the teacher who'd tormented him in his years at Hogwarts. And even there Dumbledore and two houses were usually between the two. Somehow knowing that the man was actually his father and seemingly intent on not sending him back to the muggle hell he'd grown up in did little to calm his rising anxiety. Luckily the adoring house elves chose that moment to decide their beloved master was awake enough to enjoy a nice, large, balanced breakfast. Well, *that* never happened at school.  
  
Finally giving up his 'hide-behind-the-Daily-Prophet-until-the-obscene- amount-of-food-disappears' tactic and squared his shoulders to make a big show of eating a slice of dry toast. He cleared his throat to dislodge the crumbs and fixed his clear black gaze on his son who was finishing his own meal. Or, rather, the colorful bruise that was decorating one model high cheekbone.  
  
Harry showed no obvious signs that he noticed the attention but his fork shook, hand shaking in the effort not to automatically cover the mark from scrutiny. He nearly jumped at the soft, "Why?" from his surviving parent.  
  
Why hadn't he told the Headmaster? Why did he let them hurt him? What did he do to deserve it? It could have been the why of a million questions but the boy who lived decided to give his previous guardians own reasoning. "I burnt the toast."  
  
Dark eyebrows rose higher on a high forehead. "What?! *All* the toast?" Snape nearly smacked himself. Instead of immediately reassuring the child that that was no excuse for physical violence, the first outraged question popped out like an accusation. Way to gain the trust, Sev.  
  
Endearingly messy locks slipped down to cover the hooded forest eyes. "Just one."  
  
The former Deatheater held back the rage that had been doing a slow burn since he'd found out that his pampered little celebrity was his own abused son. Must keep the anger for himself and those who'd dared harm *his* child. He took a deep breath and counted to ten only to give up on that in order to mentally list all the ingredients of Veritaseum in ascending alphabetical order.  
  
There, much better.  
  
Slowly, he opened the eyes he hadn't even realized he'd been clenching shut and said as soothingly as he knew how. "Does Dumbledore know?" Harry was familiar enough with the man not to have to address him as Headmaster at home.  
  
A shrug. "I don't know. I never came out and told him anything specific but."  
  
The older wizard nodded wryly, "He seems to know everything, everywhere anyways?"  
  
"Exactly! And I don't think he believes it even if he does know. He actually expected them to explain everything about my parents and magic!"  
  
Wait a second." What did they tell you then?"  
  
An uncharacteristic snort, "You mean besides my parents dying in a drunk driving accident and my being a ungrateful freak? Not much. Well, not much if you don't count threat or screaming-" Then, as if realizing what he was saying, the teen slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at his almost empty plate. "I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
A long moment and Snape realized that the boy wasn't apologizing for the words but for the fact that he'd slipped his 'Golden Boy' persona for a second. Was it really that bad? That he couldn't even be justifiably bitter over longstanding abuse? Then again, the professor had been one of the leading tormentors over that very image so it was his fault as well. "Don't ever apologize for someone else hurting you ever again, Harry," He commanded a touch harshly, his own emotions choking him.  
  
Shocked verdant gaze met his own black version, "What?"  
  
Snape was as angry at himself as he was at those moronic muggles the all knowing Headmaster had burdened his son with for all these years. "We-I've committed a great wrong against you. You've born an impossible burden for anyone and instead of aiding you, we all just assumed..I'm sorry, son."  
  
The look on Harry's face at his words broke the heart the older man didn't know he still had. Hope, yearning, and the tears that he'd obviously been holding onto for far too long all bubbling to the surface as he found not only a parent but also someone who told him it was all right to be angry. It was more than he'd ever dared expect to happen but yet.  
  
Stiffly, still not sure how to act in such a situation, the new father moved to stand by his son's chair and set one strong hand on a too bony shoulder. And that was all it took. Desperate for just a little comfort in a life that he just barely survived, Harry leapt into Severus's sudden open arms and sobbed out his childhood's loss into the surprisingly soft robes of the older wizard. Acting on instinct and a little on the instructions from the house elves who were hidden in the shadows during the exchange, the ex-greasy git wrapped the tiny teen in a tight embrace, not even caring that his chest was becoming almost uncomfortably damp and that the house elves were all silently applauding their master's return to humanity.  
  
He was never going to live this down. But, looking at the dark head burrowing into his chest, maybe he wouldn't want to.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Soon the sobs became sniffles and the sniffles dried into a red nosed Harry with watery eyes and tear streaks on his pale cheeks. They separated a touch uncomfortably, the excess of expressed emotions disquieting to such private people. "So, um, thank you."  
  
Snape walked to retrieve his coffee, "Er, anytime. What are you going to do with your day, then?" Small talk good, small talk very good.  
  
As he was drinking the now lukewarm life giving caffeine, he completely missed the sudden flush replacing the pale circles of his cheeks. "I was actually hoping it might be alright if my boyfriend stopped by."  
  
Harry briefly wished for a camera to have captured the rather impressive spit take the self-possessed wizard managed if only to sell the photos to the twins back at school. Casualties including, but not limited to, the antique heirloom table cloth, a basket of innocent croissants, and two house elves who merely squeaked in alarm.  
  
"B-b-boyfriend?!! You-he-"  
  
"Deja-vu, " the boy who lived muttered under his breath before continuing, "Um, that is a yes, right? I know this is really really uncomfortable finding out that you have a son AND he's gay and all but, really, I know you'll like him!"  
  
Suspicion crept in and overpowered shock at the last few words and grew into full-fledged paranoia as the fruit of his loins continued breathlessly, "And he's kind of, sorta, on his way now. I tried to stop him though! I mean, all I did was owl to let him know where I was and he made up his mind to march right over here and make sure for himself, the stubborn bas-"  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"Er-basilisk? And it's not Potter, remember? It's Evans."  
  
A familiar squeaky voice broke through the migraine that might have been caused by his head hitting the breakfast table in exasperation. "Sir? Mr. Malfoy is at the door."  
  
Great, just what he did not need right now. Lucius. A martyred sigh and Snape completely missed the sheepishly excited grin on his only child's face. "Bloody luck. All right, invite him in and escort Harry to his quarters. Death eaters are not supposed to offer sanctuary to the boy who lived."  
  
Dopey tugged on his ear nervously, "But, Sir, Mr. Malfoy is here to see young Sir."  
  
Blinking rapidly, Snape watched detached as Draco Malfoy brushed through a cluster of house elves, aristocratic nose turned up and trademark sneer firmly in place. Sure enough, he stopped haughtily in front of the newly discovered Snape.  
  
"Potter, I see you escaped those useless muggle relations of yours. Life of slavery just not working out for you?" He taunted even as his rival stood to face him.  
  
"And you must have slipped your father's leash, ferret."  
  
Eyes as fierce as kryptonite hit eyes a dangerous as lead poisoning for a long second before they moved as one and Harry was planting a sloppy kiss on the immaculate boy's smiling mouth. "Missed you too, Golden Boy, "the name carried no sting with the adoring tone and the star of Slytherin turned his attention away from his boyfriend just long enough to realize that his favorite professor had disappeared.  
  
Harry, seeing where the taller boy was looking, moved them both three steps to the left until he could see around the table edge.  
  
Sure enough, there was Snape, looking for all the world like a twisted version of Snow White, house elves wringing their hands nervously around his unconscious body. (Maybe it was just a side effect of getting Cruciatus performed on you too much. Like a concussion.)  
  
The blond wizard raised a single aristocratic eyebrow and addressed his snickering counterpart, "Well, I think that went well."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
  
Review Groveling Thanks!  
  
THANK YOU TO:  
  
Rosie-and you added me to your favorites? Loves!, Rose-just like that Clex story I love!, Sakusha-san-Thanks!, ElvenFairie-you like my fluffyness..awesome, Myrddin Ambrosius-Here's your Harry/Draco, cleopatra2070- s'okay, my muse wants Sev with Lupin too, Saavik-It's okay, I don't actually write orgy fics. Not enough coordination :D, wormtail's worst enemy- you got it., Lei Dumbledore-I'm sorry! I know it took forever!, fireicedragon-Yup, me too. ^_^-Ain't he just?, Tidmag-like how I handled the Harry issue? *grins*, izean-Harry shall get new stuff! Now that he has a potion's masters credit card to abuse. TanisaFyre-Tanks, babe! Hope you liked this chappie since I absolutely had to bring in Draco. Witchmaster-OooOoo! Yeah, I do get to write that don't I...Setsuri- for the next fluffy installment I will personally donate lint brushes. Aeryn Alexander-*sniffs* that means a lot to me *glomps* thank you! S0ccerstar3000-no prob. Hey, can I call you ken?. Mikee-Yeah, they're actually pretty alike as far as that whole stubborn thing goes. Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough-Thanks, yeah, I need to review more too..Blood Wi'tch- love the David Eddings! And, whoa, psychic much. Animegirl-mika-Justice! Sorry, just channeling Wu-man. 


	5. The plot thickenssort of

Best of Me: Chapter 5  
  
Hannya  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Really. If I did, you would be getting cheery reviews instead of C&D letters from J.K. Rowling's lawyers.  
  
Warnings: A little slashier than the last few chapters and I completely forgot to be serious for this chapter so forgive me for that.um, what else. Some OOC?  
  
A/N: Poor Snape, I'm going to have to be nice and keep him mostly conscious this chapter.sorry guys.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"That's just, just, *wrong*!"  
  
"That's it! The Dark Lord has gone too far!"  
  
Two outraged male voices dragged the emotionally exhausted Potions Master from his shock-induced nap only to pluck yet another cool clothe from his forehead. A weary glare at the source of the disturbance provoked a disheartening lack of response as his son (he wasn't sure if he'd ever get over that one.Son!) and his number 1 student were hunched over the same morning copy of the Daily Prophet he'd had at breakfast and completely oblivious to everything else.  
  
"Those poor innocents.why? WHY?!" Draco Malfoy, unflappable cool Slytherin poster boy, cried, shoulders shaking even as the other teen rubbed his back consolingly.  
  
Green eyes were downcast as well, a stiff upper lip showing the sad determination that was expected from the Boy Who Lived. "Stay strong. Remember the plan, they will be avenged."  
  
Worry interrupting the aforementioned weak glare, Snape carefully pulled himself upright and leaned closer to see what could be upsetting two wizards who'd seen more in their short years than anyone should.  
  
..And carefully refrained from smacking them both.  
  
"'Quidditch Supply Shop Site of Sinister Slaughter. Deatheaters destroy entire shipment of SonicRay 6000's.' You two are in tears over a couple of broken *brooms*!?"  
  
Malfoy looked up at him, genetically inherited dignity affronted, " We are NOT in tears! We're just, um-"  
  
"Working through our grief in an emotionally healthy manner, " the Gryffindor finished smoothly, even as his blond boy toy smiled proudly.  
  
"Exactly! By the way, how are you feeling, Professor?"  
  
Dark circles framed sunken dark eyes in a sheet white face even as the usually grease tamed hair stuck out in a freakish long version of Potter's with, if possible, even less grace. "You mean *besides* the fact that I have two students, who just happen to be my son and his boyfriend, that are minutes away from holding a wake over glorified enchanted pieces of wood and straw? Besides the fact that I spy on a crazy homicidal old man for another, possibly less sane, old man only to be rewarded with constant near death situations and a castle full of sniveling cretins who couldn't make instant soup with out blowing something up?! Yes, then I suppose I'm doing just fine, Mr. Malfoy. Absolutely bloody fantastic!"  
  
And, with that, the older wizard fell back onto the sofa and proceeded to smother himself with a decorative pillow. Snickering, Draco looked from father to son, "Oh, he is *definitely* related to you."  
  
Harry frowned reproachfully, " What? For overreacting? That's the pot calling the cauldron black! Remember the starch incident?"  
  
Porcelain skinned paled even further, "That was not overreacting! You could have slit someone's throat with those robes!" A flamboyant gesture narrowly missing the most abused lamp in the manor.  
  
Snape, finally remembering that the house elves had charmed all the furniture against suicide attempts after his first year teaching, decided to interrupt this *fascinating* if entirely pointless argument in the only way he knew how.  
  
"Enough! One more asinine word from either of you and you'll be in detention until you Dumbledore's age!"  
  
Habit was tough to break, he'd admit later along with smacking himself upside the head for not noticing how ridiculous the rivals' fights had become over the past few years. So ridiculous that one would almost think they *wanted* to spend their free evenings locked in a dungeon..together...alone.  
  
His head snapped up just in time to allow his jaw to drop at the matching dirty grins on Hogwarts' record braking troublemakers. Realization, now stomping over the remains of his mind like a Minotaur with gum stuck to his hoof, hit and he found his mouth moving without his mind once more. "You- he-all along-"  
  
The Slytherin prefect blinked, looking at first the gaping Potions Master and then his still smirking boyfriend.  
  
"When did Snape start stuttering?"  
  
  
  
TBC..  
  
Well, here's hoping *somebody* liked it. This stupid thing went through 3 entirely different versions before I settled on this one and I'm still not completely happy with it! Oh well, tell me if you did actually like the thing.  
  
Thanks You to:  
  
Kateri: Glad to give ya a giggle. Hippy Flower: Enthusiastic reviewers making writers happy! :D LoMaRiBa: thanks for enjoying my twisted view! PinkDevil: *glomps* thanks! BJ Jones: that's convenient. I wrote it at work! Blood Wi'tch: Don't worry, school will start next chapter and Padfoot and Moony shall appear! Lei Dumbledore: *sniffs* One of my bestest reviewers ever..LOVES! Darklady: may this chappie also be such that you enjoy.or something. Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: I had an effect on your bladder control! I'm so happy! Lady FoxFire: What else indeed.(rubs hands together evilily) LadyBird: Definitely one of my favorite reviews of all time. Thanks a bunch you made my day! Witchmaster: nope, I'm keeping the slashy to Draco and Harry screwing with everyone's minds so I hope you continue to enjoy. TanisaFryre: thanks! And, he, when you going to update 'An End and A Beginning'? hm? Celestial: Yup, fluff followed by absolutely insanity. I think they blend nicely. Like chocolate sauce and marshmellow cream. Xikum: exquisitely bizarre! I love it! That's going on my business cards if I had any. Saavik: *wipes tears* thank you! 


	6. So a wolf, a wizard, and a blond walked ...

Best of Me: Chapter 6  
  
Hannya  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings and, with medication and counseling, I'm learning to live with that. Now shoo!  
  
Warnings: And here I go running with the lack of serious. Slash? Bad jokes?  
  
A/N: What? This chapter took forever? *fidgets nervously* Well, you see, there was this squirrel and a bomb and, um.*runs away quickly*.  
  
Saaa, this chapter sucks..(  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
It was funny, really. Snape had assumed that his time as Potion's Professor to years of clumsy talentless wizard spawn had been punishment enough for his past Deatheater transgressions.  
  
He was, obviously, very very wrong.  
  
"Tell me again why this is necessary?" The victim in question grumbled, acidity lost as his newly found son affixed a rather ridiculous fake mustache to his stiff upper lip.  
  
Harry grinned, "Because we can't go to Diagon's Ally as us and we *need* our school supplies."  
  
Oh yes, this whole humiliating procedure was so two sixth years could go pick up new books and quills. Dark eyes darted involuntarily to the blond currently donning a floppy hat and stylish tinted half-moon glasses. "And while I can't use magic outside of school, the two of you are simply hopeless at glamour charms. Hence the disguises."  
  
Silently cursing himself and his charges, Snape had little choice but to sit there and suffer as his hair was tied back in a ponytail and his robes traded for a loud tie-dye version. The fruit of his loins was slightly better off, using oversize prescription sunglasses and a muggle baseball cap with an anti-Deatheater patch sewn on to hide his notable infamous features.  
  
Oh yes, no one would recognize them. Mostly because no one would believe that Snape would be caught dead in such a get up. Ha! If only..  
  
And so, now suitably different from their usual appearances, the abused older wizard reached for the floo powder, almost missing the girlish squeak of protest from his child. "What now?!"  
  
"We were actually going to, uh, portkey there, " the boy savior flushed behind his shades and pointedly ignored the snickering Slytherin behind him.  
  
"He hates floo powder, " Draco sneered, getting an elbow to the ribs for his trouble. "But I think *it* hates *him* more."  
  
Snape frowned. Floo powder? Who in a freezing hell had Floo Powder issues?! "Then how on Earth did you end up at the mansion?" Harry suddenly found his shoes very interesting as he cautiously answering,  
  
"Well, Floo powder.but the look on your face kind of made it worth it."  
  
The new school year hadn't even begun and all ready, his frayed nerves were twitching. This did not bode well for the first years. Draco eyed the head of his house cautiously. "Maybe we should go now." His Gryffindor counterpart nodded quickly and reached for the aforementioned port key before his parent spontaneously combusted.  
  
"This day just gets better and better, " Snape muttered to himself, shifting uncomfortably in one of the pink/gold chair things in the fitting room of Madam Malkin's. The two former teenage enemies were chatting away like old gossips while he merely sat and enjoyed his 'break' from carrying 'his share' of the book bags. Maybe Voldemort would call for him or something.. Even Cruciatus would be better than this!  
  
".So then I said, 'or should I say 'Dad'' and BOOM he was on the floor, out like a light."  
  
Okay, forget never having any more children. At this point he was seriously contemplating giving up on women altogether!  
  
Karma, apparently bored with torturing every other poor schmuck on the planet, chose that moment to interrupt his musings as a stranger nearly knocked him out of his chair in the rush to escape what had to be rabid wolves at the very least.  
  
The high-pitched squeals of adolescent schoolgirls pierced the already chaotic air as the interloper hurriedly locked the door behind him and barricaded it with the matching chair. Snape winced in sympathy. Rabid wolves would have been a kindness. No, the predators in this case were far far deadlier.  
  
Rabid fangirls.  
  
Hogwart's finest by the sound of it.  
  
Long unused instinct kicked in and with the grace of a large and slightly slimy ballerina, the Potions Master had secured the door with one very uncomfortable pink chair jammed under the doorknob. The next few minutes were, thankfully, a blur. Fangirls, while frighteningly obsessive, were unwilling to inflict actual property damage despite the tastiness of their prey and retreated after a few half-hearted thumps and muttered spells. . That done, the disguised gang turned to stare disbelievingly at the newcomer, exclamations flying like bullets.  
  
"Moony!"  
  
"Professor?!"  
  
"LUPIN!"  
  
Already harassed, the werewolf in question merely snapped back, or, rather, *would* have snapped back had he not found himself with a chest full of Potter. "Harry!"  
  
Snape Sr. and Malfoy Jr. exchanged a look, quickly, that included a sneer followed immediately by wary acceptance of the returning Marauder...for Harry, of course. "Well, as we all seem to know each other's names..Lupin, am I to assume that your renewed presence means you will be at Hogwarts again this year?"  
  
Golden eyes twinkled triumphantly. "Yes, it seems that a great number of students convinced their parents that a werewolf teaching Defense Against Dark Arts was actually a rather clever idea. More surprising was the number of Slytherins among them." A questioning look was sent to the blond boy who had been wondering if he should get jealous over someone *else* having a chest full of Harry.  
  
Draco, pink with the decency to blush, averted his eyes. It was a well- known fact that the young Malfoy ruled his house with the authority of a benevolent master. A combination of fear, respect, and helpless devotion derived from the boy's own charisma and confidence insured it. And, of course, with his better*cough*Gryffindor half, he'd smoothly led his minions,er, housemates right out from under Voldemort's nose without anyone the wiser.  
  
But, really, that was a story for another chapter.  
  
The overly affectionate Golden Boy in question smiled beautifically at his boyfriend before abandoning his almost uncle in favor of gifting the smug Slytherin with multiple sloppy kisses for the act. Snape manfully repressed the instinctive wince at his son and number one student acting like honeymooners and looked over to see Remus Lupin completely pole-axed.  
  
Wisely keeping the maniacal cackling to his own head, Severus allowed himself a moment to bask in this turn of events. And the werewolf didn't even know why Harry was with *him* instead of those miserable excuses for blood relations he'd been with. "Maybe we should adjourn to lunch to discuss recent revelations?"  
  
His son, finally content with the happy dazed look on his significant other's face, stepped away to adjust his sunglasses and nodded. "Sounds good. The Leaky Cauldron alright?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
The mention of food was enough to jolt Lupin from disbelief to denial and the party left, new robes in hand and disguises straightened.  
  
Of course, Snape did consider asking how the mutt had seen through said disguises but as their disguises were rather horrible and he'd almost managed to make it through the chapter without looking like a feeble minded idiot, he contented himself with trusting the wolf's nose. After all, he was presently sniffing the boys, obviously convinced this was all a nightmare or some cruel prank involving polyjuice and years of bent up revenge.  
  
Ain't denial grand?  
  
"You're dating a Slytherin."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Snape is your.."  
  
"Father, that's right."  
  
"Ah." There was a familiar thump as Remus hit the floor, out cold, missing the meal that the foursome had been enjoying. (Wait, that sounded kind of wrong.)  
  
Draco, having used up his good deeds for the next decade or so, merely set his fork primely on the edge of his plate and used one neat boot to nudge the unconscious elder. "Deja-vu," He murmered before addressing the remaining conscious members of the party. "You think it's catching or something?"  
  
Snape glared before attacking his meal with a vengeance and muttering between bites even as his son worked to wrestle the dead weight back into the chair and out from under the concerned waiter's feet. Well, at least the shopping was done.  
  
It wasn't until later that night that the boys got to speak quietly about how everything was working in their plans. After all, there were unspoken questions to be addressed and plot holes to be paved. Draco sighed, resting his head on the brunette's chest, idylly playing with the discarded glasses from his disguise. "How long until Snape asks where my father is, do you think?"  
  
Harry barely stirred from his own comfortable sprawl. "I don't know, it's like he barely believes *we're* here let alone the relatives that should be wondering where the hell we've gone."  
  
"That's true, " the blond paused, and idea suddenly taking shape in his already sharp mind. "You know what Professor Snape needs?"  
  
"After this mess? I don't know, therapy?" He didn't even need to open his eyes to feel the boy using him as a pillow roll his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but what better *therapy* than the warm feelings between two people in love?"  
  
Silence. "For one, when did you suddenly start quoting cheap romance novels and two, tell me you're not suggesting I set my father up with someone." Green eyes stared desperately up at the ceiling, unable to withstand the squicky images his own love's words had summoned upon the darkness of closed eyelids.  
  
For some reason, the answering laughter was hollow, almost forced although the tone remained casual as Draco replied, "No, of course not."  
  
Harry sighed this time, letting out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding only to choke at the next sentence. "No, not just anyone. The *werewolf*!"  
  
Shattered composure was quickly gathered up and glued back together clumsily. "Um, ah, that's vaguely disturbing, Draco."  
  
"I'm well aware of that."  
  
"But, " dawning awe lit up emerald green eyes, "it just might work!"  
  
A smug, if adorably sleepy voice, drifted up to the boy who lived ear's. "Of course, it is *my* plan, after all."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry this took so long! Things have been insane between school, work, and, congratulate me, I actually have a Significant Other of my own now! Of course, they're in Virginia for the next week and a half..*growls* But, alas, I apologize again for the lack of updating. Of course, if you want to review and gripe on me to hurry with the next chapter, hehehe...Oh, and, thanks for over ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! *applause*  
  
TANKU!  
  
(Saavik) Aw, thank you! Spontaneous disruption of the computer lab peace for me?? (hippy flower) here you go, a lotta late but, hey, better late than never? (nagini: c r i m s o n) Yes! Support the Sevie/Remy future! (Pyro Bear) Thankies, sorry this chapter isn't as funny. (TanisaFyre) Yeah, I'm lazy too. Can you tell? (Apostrophe) Don't worry, I'll be back to tormenting Snape before you know it. (remmy) Sorry bout the wait, hope you like my Remus too! (jess) Aw shucks! (Human Eyed Owl) *giggles* And I thought I was the only one that thought I was funny (witchmaster) Poor Snape, yeah, expect him to um, 'blackout' again soon. (ryleeblack) sorry bout the wait? (Jewelclaw Lady of the Wind) Oh good, safety first! (kim) short, to the point, works for me. I updated! (RacingStripes) I'll update if you promise to work on A Bargin at Any Price! I *have* to know what happens! (Harmoni) No problem. (amy) My bad? (lusie) Merci! 


End file.
